Some computing devices include a soft input panel (SIP) instead of a conventional physical keyboard for a user to enter text. A SIP is typically a substitute for a physical keyboard and typically includes a plurality of regions or panes on a touchscreen that when touched allow a user to enter a specific character or provide other functions similar to a standard keyboard.